1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child monitoring devices and more particularly pertains to a new proximity monitoring system for monitoring the proximity of a child or article of value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child monitoring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, child monitoring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,915; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,104; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,254; U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,644; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,942; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,220 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the proximity monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring the proximity of a child or article of value.